


The Unconventional Adventures of Marisa Papen

by FirstWarrior



Category: Marisa Papen - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstWarrior/pseuds/FirstWarrior
Summary: Famous Belgian internet sensation Marisa Papen visited Penang Island and helped a love struck Romeo winning the love of his life. She herself had a lot of fun along the way too.





	The Unconventional Adventures of Marisa Papen

It was raining cats and dogs when Marisa's plane landed in Penang International Airport. This was definitely a far cry from the sunny skies in Bali Island from which she boarded the plane. 

"Well, this rain will just make me miss the sun more than ever……" With a sigh, Marisa collected her light luggage and stepped into the arrival hall. She was so used to traveling light that all she had for this trip was just a backpack in which she kept her essentials. 

Standing at 1.73 metres, Marisa was slender and pretty enough to look good even in a white sweatshirt and torn blue jeans. Her shoulder length dark blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, exposing her sweet face, making her even more attractive. 

She saw a man holding a sign board with her name on it as soon as she walked past a group of Japanese tourists. She immediately waved to that man, "Hi, I am Marisa Papen!"

"Hi! I am Hugh. Marisa from Belgium, right?" The man was a Chinese in his early thirties, slightly taller than Marisa and had a striking good look, handsome and stalwart at the same time. Wearing a white shirt and grey pressed pants, he dressed rather casually but smart at the same time. 

"Nice meeting you, Marisa." He greeted her in an Oxford accent as she walked near, indicating that he had fine education probably in England, if not Oxford, before. 

"That's all your luggage?" He was slightly surprised to see Marisa only had a backpack with her. 

"Well, I travel light." Marisa shrugged with a sweet smile. "I was born naked. Why should I carry so many things when I travel?"

"Yup, we were all born naked indeed." Hugh nodded while leading Marisa out of the airport and walked towards the outdoor car park. It was just a short walk and they eventually stopped at a small red vintage roadster. 

"Well, fortunately I travel light. Don't think you have much space for luggage anyway." Marisa couldn't help herself but giggle when she saw Hugh's vehicle. 

"This is the only car I have." Hugh paused for a second and added, "In Penang."

"It's cool to own a 1960s MG. I guess not many of them left now, let alone one that can function well." Marisa commented while opening the car door and stepped in. The roadster was a two seater, so the only seat she could take was the co driver seat. 

"You do know about cars, huh?" Hugh was again surprised by her. 

"Well, I do know a little about many things. Cars included." Marisa replied with a smile while putting her backpack on her legs since there wasn't much space intended for keeping luggage in the car. 

"What else do you know a little?" Hugh was asked by a good friend to take care of this Belgian who was said to be traveling the world. Other than that, he knew nothing about Marisa and he was obviously eager to know more about her. Not just for her beauty, he was in fact more attracted by the way she carried herself. Confident and friendly. This girl definitely impressed him. 

"I do know that our globe is rapidly being filled up with plastic and we have to do all we can to reverse it." Once again, Marisa made a statement. 

"Got it! You are an environmentalist." Hugh nodded, "So, what are you doing to reverse it?"

"I pose nude with plastics and endangered species to create awareness. I am a nudist too." 

Her reply obviously surprised Hugh. "You are? Posing nude for magazines?" Although he tried not to, somehow his imagination started to go wild and started to fantasize Marisa without her clothes. 

"Normally I pose for my own website. Photos with a message. It's an art to me. Posing for magazines is just a way to get funds for my awareness projects." Marisa explained. "You can check out my website. It's called MarisaPapen.com"

"Well, definitely." Hugh's heart beat faster and had an urge to stop the car by the roadside and check out Marisa's nude photos right away. But of course, he didn't. He was a gentleman after all by all means. 

"I have traveled a lot and seen a lot. There is beauty everywhere and at the same time, ugliness and selfishness everywhere too. There are barriers between humans and nature. And of course between humans too, which is really sad. I hope the little things I am doing can help break all the barriers." Marisa elaborated further on her vision. 

"You have a big vision!" Hugh was even more impressed after hearing all these. 

"Some people told me those are just big dreams. You think you can change the world by posing nude with whales? Or plastics? Well, I don't know if I could change anything but I have to do all that I can! I guess I am a dreamer nevertheless. " Marisa let out a sigh. 

Hugh suddenly belted out a tune,   
"You may say I'm a dreamer  
but I'm not the only one.  
I hope someday you'll join us  
and the world will be as one." 

"Imagine by John Lennon!" Marisa exclaimed in joy. 

"Yup! I'm a fan." Hugh gave her a big smile. 

By this time, they were already miles away from the airport and were approaching the beach areas of which Penang was famous for. 

"I like it here. There are so many greeneries here." Marisa said while enjoying the view. 

"Right! Keeping Penang green is one of the few good things Penang state government has managed to do." Hugh said with slight sarcasm in his tone. "By the way, what is your plan here? Don't tell me you are going to pose nude here. It won't be easy here."

Marisa turned around and gave him a blink. "It won't be too difficult if you lend me a helping hand."

"Oh no! You are not thinking that I will be your partner in crime, are you?" Hugh was a little shocked. "We will end up in jail for posing nude in public!"

"Not if we are extra careful and move faster than the authorities." 

Marisa continued to give him that 'I need your help' look until Hank raised up his hands. "Alright, alright! You can probably try it at the beach early in the morning but nothing more than that."

"We will see about that. Now, please put your hands back to the steering. This car is already bumpy enough with your hands on it. Needless to say without." Marisa was happy to see Hugh started to give in. She knew that he would compromise more and more with more persuasions. 

"Talking about the beach, hey, this is a really nice beach!" As their conversations went on and on, the MG had already reached the famous coastal line that Penang was famous for. Marisa couldn't help but admire the beauty of nature. 

"Nice beach and great food. That's what tourists come here for." Hugh was happy that his new friend liked this island. 

"And you are staying somewhere here? Near the beach?" Marisa asked. 

"A bit further down the road. This is Tanjung Bungah. I stay at Batu Ferringhi, an even better beach than this." Hugh said it with pride. 

And his pride was justified when they arrived at the said Batu Ferringhi beach area. The coastal road was narrow and winding but Hugh was more than a capable driver and could handle the road extremely well. So well that Marisa didn't feel dizzy despite the undesirable road and car conditions. 

There were condominiums and bungalows along and at both sides of the coastal road, some were facing the beach directly and the residents there could certainly have a much better seaview compared with their neighbors across the road. And of course, the premium amount they paid for the better view would definitely be higher too.

After driving along the road for approximately eleven minutes, Hugh drove the MG into the basement carpark of a high rise condominium just right in front of a cliff, facing the sea directly of course. Despite the fast movement, Marisa managed to catch a glimpse of the name of this condominium : The Cliff. 

Both of them stepped out of the roadster and walked to the elevator after Hugh parked it at a designated parking lot. 

"Hugh, looks like you have a deep pocket." 

Hugh blushed a little when being teased by Marisa. "Well, I guess I am doing okay after working like a mad dog for years."

They stepped into the elevator and it reached the top floor in no time. Marisa let out a wow right after she saw the breathtaking view from the living room floor-to-ceiling window. The sun was about to set and she could feel that it was just right in front of her. Such was the closeness of nature she got from this place. 

"There are three rooms here and every one of them has such a view. The master bedroom is taken obviously but you can choose any of the other two. They serve as guest rooms anyway." Hugh showed her around his home. It was a huge condominium; even though only three rooms, each of them were big ones, especially the master bedroom which was more than two hundred square meters in size. There were built-in closets and a complete set of hifi equipment plus hundreds of vinyl records in it too. 

"Looks like your pocket is deeper than I thought." Marisa wouldn't let go of any opportunity to tease Hugh. "What exactly do you do for a living?"

Hugh briefly explained to her while bringing her into one of the guest rooms which was as big as an average person's home. "I buy and sell companies around the world."

"Oh really? Just like Richard Gere's role in Pretty Woman?" Marisa asked. 

"Well, something like that. Do you like this room?" Hugh was checking if his guest was satisfied or not. 

Marisa shrugged, "I am fine with any room. I have stayed at the worst in my travels. So, anything goes for me."

"Good! That's an attached bathroom in here too. I leave you here for a rest before we go for a simple dinner. I would like you to sample the local delicacies." 

Hugh went to his own room and took out his smartphone to check out Marisa's website immediately. 

Http://MarisaPapen.com.

His blood rushed to his veins once he saw Marisa's posts on her website. She had indeed swam in the ocean beside the whales, posted with plastic junk on a deserted beach, lied on a rock in Iceland while whispering to a penguin, sat next to a camel in an Egyptian desert and countless other sets that blew his mind. Of course, she was either semi nude or fully nude in those photos. 

Her body is simply insane! Hugh was crying out loud in his mind. 

Her slender body was athletic yet elegant at the same time. Her breasts are perfectly formed and firm. Her nipples are rosy pink, making Hugh start to fantasize about tasting them. And her abs… those were some kind of killer abs! She definitely did a lot of workout to have this shape of body. 

Although the photos were artistically taken and each of them exhibited good taste, Hugh still got an erection after looking at Marisa's amazing body. She was not shy to show all of herself, including her private part which was trimmed to a V shape in certain photos and left as it was in other sets. 

Hugh began to lose control when he came across a photo in which a completely nude Marisa sitting on a sandy beach, crossing her legs, yet still exposing her pubic hair and clit. Even though the room was air conditioned, he suddenly felt hot and started to sweat. He could not contain the burning desire and quickly unzipped his pants. His cock sprang out immediately. Without realizing it, he started to stroke his raging cock ferociously, fantasizing it was a job done by Marisa instead of himself. 

He increased his tempo as he flipped through more and more photos that made his imagination run wilder and wilder. He found Marisa posing in nude with some African natives in the forest and also with some Jamaican natives on the beach. 

And yes, she did make some editorials with magazines, namely the famous Playboy magazine. Her nude body had even graced the covers of Playboy from several countries. Germany, Mexico, Spain and of course her home ground Belgium. He particularly liked an editorial in Playboy Germany in which Marisa posed nude with a gang of daredevil bikers. The bikers were circling around her while the Belgian closed her eyes and faced the sky. Hugh found this image extremely sensual yet powerful. Due to this, his cock hardened further and his stroking became faster too. 

Just when he was about to explode, he suddenly heard a knock on the door.


End file.
